Psych0 for 50
by 1headlight
Summary: When a baseball player dies mysteriously Shawn and Gus are on the case especially when it's in Hawaii, but there is more to this case than what meets the eye. They then meet the famous 5-0 task force, will they be able to psych them out in the end or will the team figure out that Shawn isn't really what he claims?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. I do not own Pysch, Hawaii 5-0, or the baseball teams! Please review, criticism and reviews are appreciated. On to the story. **

"Come on Dad, it'll be fun!" A ten year old Shawn Spencer looked up pleadingly at his father, Henry.

The police sergeant gritted his teeth as he reread the file on his desk, silently begging his son to leave him in peace. "Work has to be done first Shawn, you know that."

"Please!" It was the last game of the season and Shawn refused to miss it, "I'd do anything to go!"

Henry finally put down the file and saw determination in his boy's eyes, "I'll make you a deal if you can tell me what the pitcher will throw in the first inning then I will let you stay at the baseball game while I run some errands if not then you have to come with me."

"Dad!" Shawn let a groan escape his lips and his head hung down.

"Or you can just stay home and work on that dog house." Henry shrugged as he spoke as he spoke, he didn't care either way. Shawn started for the door to leave for the ballpark and name each pitch that was thrown to the batter.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"Come on Gus! It's one game to watch on the big screen!" Gus rolled his eyes and continued to watch his Spanish soap opera. "Come on. It's in sunny Hawaii, we have to watch!" Shawn, now an adult, had been pleading with his best friend for half an hour to watch the baseball game on TV.

"Shawn you can miss one game. The police just found the body of the maid and evidence traces back to Corrin," He pointed to the star of the show, "Except that's what Serena what's them to think when really she murdered Maria and is framing her!"

"Dude, I would have figured that you got enough of this show after it tried to kill me! Now we are watching the baseball game so we can show our faces in public without looking down in embarrassment." Shawn quickly grabbed the remote and changed it to the game, "See Gus, look what you did! It's in the third inning now."

"I'm going to go do some actual work if you'll excuse me. We did get a few calls lately. The one with the missing cat seemed promising."

"I already called her back it's in her neighbor's house," Shawn replied casually.

Gus looked at him baffled, "How did you know that? You didn't even go over to her house.

"I didn't need to, the 'evidence' she brought in smelt like the same perfume that her next door neighbor, Mrs. Bloom wears. Plus the cat always smelt like hamburger even though her owner was a strict vegetarian. Put one and one together. It's a simple equation now can you go get me some nachos?"

"What about Mr. Flower's problem?"

"The package was delivered to his exwife's house."

"Suzy's?"

"The car was taken by her secretary."

"Mrs. Loffers?"

"Well the child sold her bike in return for a new gaming consol and is too afraid to tell her mother." Shawn smirked at his partner, "Business is done for the day let it go, but if you want to do something productive you can get me some nachos."

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"It's the American past time Danny. Plus Grace will love it!" Steve turned Danny's car into his wife's driveway to pick up Danno's daughter.

"Sure sure. Sweaty men running around in circles, what's not to like?" His smirk grew into a real smile as his daughter ran out to meet him. "Hey monkey." Danny got out of the car and opened the back door for her.

"Hi Uncle Steve." Grace turned her attention from her father to his crime fighting partner.

"Aloha Grace, how do you feel about baseball?" Steve pulled out of the driveway and headed to the ball park.

"Baseball? I love it. Did you know that Dylan plays baseball? He's on a select league team. He's really good. He can hit homeruns and plays catcher." Grace smiled and looked out of the window thinking about the hot dogs and atmosphere of the baseball stadium.

"Dylan huh? Who's Dylan?" Danny asked, his mind thinking about several ways he could keep his daughter from seeing this Dylan.

"He was the boy at the water park remember? He's a friend of mine." Grace thought nothing of it, her father though shot daggers at the ceiling well remembering his daughter acting like a little school girl around this Dylan person.

"And we are here." Steve's voice interrupted the silence in the car.

An hour later the whole 5-0 team was sitting in their seats watching as the Hawaiian Sharks took on the Santa Barbara Foresters.

"Come on Ump! That obviously was out!" Kono yelled from her seat as a wave of boos echoed through out the stadium at the call.

"Does Dylan catch as good as the Sharks' catcher?" Steve asked smirking at Danny's look of bewilderment as his daughter nodded.

"Yea he's better. Mom took me to all of his games."

"Your mom took you to his games? Uh do you want some cotton candy?" Danny asked and pulled out his wallet, silently begging Steve to shut up. "Here's some money go ask that nice man over there if you can buy one." He sent Grace off to retrieve the sugary treat and glared at Steve who just smiled in response, "Will you stop?"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"All I'm saying is stop."

"There's not a red light." Kono and Chin just looked at each other with amused expressions on their faces.

"Yes there is. There is now an invisible red light on the subject of this Dylan person. You are not allowed to go trigger crazy and run through this red light. You do not get a get out of jail free card and you will not under any circumstances bring up this Dylan person. Is that clear?" Danny's face went from stony cold to warm smiles as his daughter came back with a giant blue puff of sugar, "Are you eating all of that by yourself? I don't think so; I can't have you jumping off the walls tonight." He took a piece of the cotton and put it in his mouth. It disappeared almost instantly.

Grace offered some of the candy to each of the team member and continued to watch the game that she had came to enjoy as she usually watched her friend. Now she knew the rules and tricks of the trade.

It was the seventh inning and Ken Myers was up to bat. Number 49 swung as the ball came towards the base and made contact with the ball. Everyone's eyes were on it as it went over the wall, a homerun for Santa Barbara.

"What's going on?" Chin asked, his gaze going back to the batter who had dropped the back and slowly fell to the ground.

Emergency specialists ran up to the played and looked for a pulse, but found none. "He's dead."

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"He's dead." An announcer said into the broadcast.

"He's what!?" Shawn yelled, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Probably a steroids overdose." Gus watched the screen; baseball was starting to turn into one of his soap operas.

"No," The screen got closer to the body, "This wasn't an overdose this was a murder and we have a case."

"How can you prove it was murder? We aren't even in Hawaii!" Gus watched his friend hold up three fingers, then lowered one, and again a second later the phone was ringing.

"Hello this is Shawn Spencer speaking, how may I help you?" Shawn spoke into the phone as a male voice replied.

Gus watched as his friend agreed to take on another case, a light smile grew on his face. A few minutes later he hung up.

"Dude we are going to Hawaii!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to add on to the story, but school just started and that seems to be the busiest time of the year... I am shocked at how many people have taken an interest to this story, thank you guys so much. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is taking the time to read this. I don't own Hawaii 5-0, Psych, any baseball teams, or Scooby Doo. **

Danny returned to the baseball field an hour later after returning Grace to her mother and explaining for the 100th time that Grace was actually safer with him being a cop, "Yes Rachel that's exactly what I did. I brought my daughter to a baseball game so she could see a man die, because that's what all fathers do for their kids. How could I know that a player was going to die at the game!?" Another jumble of unintelligent words came from the other end of the phone, "Rachel? Rachel? You're breaking up I just arrived at the crime scene I have to go." Without waiting for a reply he hung up. "It's not like I can see the future or anything." He groaned and walked onto the field where Max was taking a look at the body of 24 year old Ken Myers.

"Looks like a severe concussion to the head and foaming at the mouth. I'll have to take him back to the lab of course, but at the moment I have to say that this doesn't look like an accident. I believe that there was foul play." Max looked up at Steve as he gave his analysis and gathered the dirt around the fallen player for evidence and testing

"Good work." Steve looked up to find his partner staring at him and walked over to Danny to tell him of Max's belief, "How's Gracie?"

"A little shaken up, but she's all right. What happened with number 49 here?" Danny pointed his thumb at the man who at the moment was being zipped up in a body bag.

"That's what we'll find out soon." Kono joined the duo and her cousin followed soon after her.

"The Sharks have no clue what just happened." Chin looked over his notes disappointed that it didn't give them a single lead.

"Neither do the Foresters, but someone decided to call in a psychic. They were afraid that his ghost would haunt them and blame them for his death. The psychic will be coming into Hawaii Monday." Kono informed them.

Steve raised an eye brow, "Coming into town? We have plenty of psychics here in Hawaii." He almost scoffed at the word psychic, just a con artist preying on innocent people.

"They wanted someone from Santa Barbara to come in and do it. Something about in his memory of home or something like that." Kono looked behind her shoulder at the team who had just lost their teammate, their friend.

"Who is it?" Danny asked, he couldn't help, but picture the gypsy from Gracie's Scooby Doo cartoons.

"A Shawn Spencer."

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"So you are going to go to Hawaii and talk to their dead teammate to make sure he doesn't harbor any bad feeling towards them?" Gus asked as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs. It was Sunday night, their plane tickets were scheduled for 5 in the morning the next day, but neither of them could sleep.

"We are going to Hawaii first of all and secondly for the last time I can't talk to his ghost because," He slowed his speech down for emphasis, "Ghosts do not exist."

"They do too!" Shawn just rolled his eyes and took a bite of pizza. "What did your dad say when you told him that you were going to Hawaii?"

"I didn't tell him, yet. I was waiting till we actually landed on the ground." Shawn took another bite of the pineapple pizza, a celebration for where he was about to go. "Plus he's going up to Michigan this weekend so it won't bother him if I don't meet him for his father son dinner."

"What makes you so convinced that this was murder?" Gus finished his eggs and put the bowl in the sink.

"The way he fell wasn't natural. It's obvious." With that Shawn went back to his late night snack.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"What did you find about this Shawn Spencer guy?" Chin brought up the result on the wide screen.

"He is either the real deal or the best liar in the world." Kono finally admitted after reading a few cases this man had solved.

"There is no such thing as psychics." Steve firmly stated.

Danny looked up in shock, "What do you mean? Of course there is."

"Danny really, you believe in psychics?"

"Of course!" He continued to read the man's case files, "We should meet up with him and escort him from the airport to his hotel."

"Only to prove to you that he's a fraud."

"Good luck with that!"

Steve crossed his arms and smirked, "Challenge accepted."

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"Challenge accepted!" Shawn smiled at his best friend and stuck the peanut on his nose, balancing it with accuracy.

"Thirty seconds." Gus started counting down when a man sat across the isle from them, his gaze stuck on the fishing magazine in front of him, his profile clear. "Shawn?"

"Hey dude, no fair! You can't try to distract me!" The peanut fell to Shawn's lap.

"Didn't you say your dad was going to Michigan?"

"Yea, so?"

"Then who's that?" Gus pointed to the man.

Shawn's mouth popped open as he stared at his father, "Dad?"

**Review you know you want to! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Long time no type. This would have been on earlier except that my computer turned off in the middle of the writing process deleting all of my work... Well, this goes out to everyone who is taking the time to read it. Thank you, it means a lot to me to see all the views of this story. :) As always I am free to suggestions and criticism. **

"Remember Shawn, always get on the right flight." Henry had to take his ten year old to a convention with him that included having to fly there.

"Can I get a hot dog before the flight? I'm hungry and we don't even board for two hours." Shawn looked up at his father, pleading.

"You always want to arrive early as well, you never know how long it will take to pass security."

"Dad!"

"Ok, fine. You saw the list of flights on the way in, right?" Henry asked, preparing to pull out his wallet.

"Yea, it's kind of hard to miss." Shawn bounced up and down in his plastic chair.

"What flight is the plane to New York coming in?"

"It had a delay so at nine." The ten year olds voice was so sure of its self.

"What is after the New Mexico plane?" Henry asked.

"A plane to Nebraska, Omaha to be exact." Shawn glanced at his father, "Now may I?"

"Just one more, what was the name of the flight attendant on the plane to Alabama?"

"Veronica Rugle."

Henry handed his son ten dollars and watched him run off, "Bring me back a pretzel!"

PRESENT TIME

"Dad!" Shawn's shock wore away, "You didn't have to come all the way onto the plane to wish me good bye you could have just called."

Henry glared at his grown son, "What are you doing here?" His plan had been flawless how in the world could it have been tangled up so quickly?

"I could ask you the same thing. This plane isn't heading over to Michigan. It's on its way to the islands of Hawaii." Shawn sat back in his seat with an amused smirk on his face, waiting for his father's reply. "A tropical climate that is in the very western part of the United States, not even on the continental part."

"Well you know I get off at Hawaii and take another plane to Michigan."

"Mr. Spencer, in all respects sir, Michigan is on the other side of the country." Gus injected.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Henry asked again, ignoring his son and his friend.

"While you are enjoying luxury we are going on business." Shawn paused for dramatic effect, "We are solving a murder!"

"You are solving a murder, now really?" Henry raised his eyes to the ceiling hoping to wake up to his son still in Santa Barbara or even better, a jail cell.

"We will." Shawn smiled brightly and put on his pair of headphones, "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be watching the movie provided to us and if possible," He turned to find a stewardess, "Get more peanuts. Over here!"

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"We don't need him thinking that we are insane!" Danny stood next to the driver's door, his keys firmly in his hand.

"I can at least drive there; if you drive we'll be a year late from when we were supposed to pick them up!" Steve lunged for the keys, grabbing them from his partner's hand and rolled on the ground until he came to a complete stop. He stood up and smirked at the detective.

"Fine you can drive there on one condition that I drive when ever they are in the car. No matter if it is a ten minute drive or a two hour ride."

"Deal."

Danny grumbled as he climbed into the passenger's seat, "Stupid Neanderthal."

"What was that Danny?" Steve climbed into the driver's seat, victory clear on his face, "Why are we doing this again?"

"To help out a few foreign psychics to our lands. Also to prove to you that Shawn Spencer is not a phony." Danny smiled to himself, he was going to win this one way or another.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"Who are we meeting again?" Shawn asked as he grabbed his suitcase off of the luggage claim. His father had ditched them almost as soon as the airplane hit the ground.

"A 5-0." Gus looked down at the email he had printed out, the team had made arrangements from their hotel to who was picking them up.

"Hmm… 5-0 as in Daniel Corbs 50? He's the second baseman! Sweet I can get his autograph!" Shawn continued talking as two men with badges started to walk to them.

"Shawn, it looks like we have some company." He motioned to the blond and brunet heading towards them, "We haven't been in Hawaii for five minutes and the police are already after us!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

Gus looked at him in disbelief, "Let me handle this. Good day gentlemen," he said as the duo caught up to them.

"I am detective Danny Williams and this is my partner Steve McGarrett. Are you Shawn Spencer?" The blond asked.

"That would be me," Shawn stepped up, "And this is my partner Gussy, better known as Gassy especially after airplane food." He smiled at the police officers while ignoring glares coming from his longtime friend.

"We are here to chauffer you to your hotel and help in any possible way." The blond, Danny, continued a smirk on his face growing as the brunet's emotions hardened into stone. Gus almost winced under the brunet's, Steve's, expression as he examined them.

"We thought that 5-0 was to come get us." Gus said, confusion expanding on his face.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

Danny and Steve looked at each other and couldn't help, but laugh. The psychic and his friend eyed them in concern.

"We are 5-0, the 5-0 task force to be exact." Steve spoke for the first time and crossed his arms, a slight smile on his face. This couldn't be easier, these two were clueless.

"Now if you'd like we can take you to your hotel and then to our headquarters. We have offered the team to have your interviews there. There is plenty of space." Danny offered before Steve could say another word.

"Thank you for the opportunity. We'd be delighted." Gus accepted and the two tourists followed the police officers outside to the car.

"I'm driving." Danny mumbled to Steve, grabbing his keys back before the American ninja could stop him.

Shawn watched the officers, something wasn't right about this and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"This place is sweet!" Shawn exclaimed as they walked into the 5-0 headquarters.

"Ok Spencer now remember you have to-"

Gus was interrupted by a man's voice echoing around him, "Who are you talking to bro?"

"Spencer, I-" He turned to see his partner missing in his place was a Hawaiian native, "He was here just a minute ago, I swear!"

"I know how that feels," the blond, detective Williams walked through the door from his office and smiled at the guest. He turned to the other man, "Chin go talk to Steve and make sure he realizes that he can not under any circumstances interrogate any of the players until we have a suspect and especially while they are being interviewed." Chin quickly left and Danny's attention went back to Spencer's partner. "Would you care for a tour?"

"I'd love one." Gus put on his best sales man face and followed Danny.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"And this is where we-" The tour was interrupted as they found the missing psychic doodling on the spread out touch screen computer with a young agent, Kono, observing him.

"What are you two doing?" Danny asked his youngest coworker.

"Playing Pictionary." She replied watching Spencer's finger form a curve connecting to a stuck up leaf, "A pineapple!" She yelled in excitement at finally guessing correctly.

"Yup!" Shawn gave her a high five and moved out of the way so she could start her turn.

"Another pineapple fanatic, great just great." Danny groaned and sank down into a chair.

"You don't like pineapple?" Shawn and Gus exchanged looks of shock and disbelief.

"Definitely not."

"You will." Shawn smiled mischievously, "Trust me, you will."

"Is anyone working around here?" Steve asked as he walked into the room.

"Sorry Boss," Kono automatically exited from their game and left the computer screen blank.

"The team is waiting for you." Steve informed the two men.

"That is our cue." Shawn said and walked into the interviewing room with Gus following shortly behind him.

Steve started to follow into the room before a hand grabbed his collar, "No can do. This is an interview not an interrogation. We don't need you to go all ape man on them. Just stay here and watch the show unwind." Danny sat Steve down in a chair behind the black screen as the interview began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't hurt me! *I grab Steve and hide behind him* It's nice to know that this story isn't forgotten. No more excuses, I hate not having time, but I promise that updates will start to be a lot closer together, once every week if I can manage it. Until then though I'm hiding behind Steve, hey put the brick down Lassie! As always I don't own the television shows, the baseball teams, or any cereal brands, just this pineapple sitting next to me.**

Danny chuckled once more at his partner, "It's only been five minutes."

Steve glanced away from the window for a moment to glare at Danny, "Five minutes too many." Inside the interrogation room sat Shawn Spencer and his partner Gus, the "Psychics."

"I hope they know what they are doing." Chin commented as he led Kono to the files.

"Which they?" She nodded in the direction of their bosses and then almost lost her grasp on the files as her hands motioned to their guests.

"Both." The cousins each held back a chuckle and continued on to do their jobs.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"So you're telling me that a nod means to bunt?" Shawn asked listening closely to the players on the other side of the table, "Then a tuck behind the ear means to hit with all force?"

"Exactly!" Number three smiled as Gus rolled his eyes at the scene unfolding before him.

"Shawn we are working a case can we please get back to business?" Gus glanced to the blacked out window, where he could almost feel the 5-0's eyes watching them.

"All right, all right. What has happened since your teammate has passed on?" Shawn rested his head on his hand and feigned interest.

"Well his room is ice cold now, no one has gone in to collect his stuff." Number five, Willis Jackson, commented turning to number thirty-six to continue.

"And we keep hearing these really odd thumps from inside. Zachary has had an actual experience with the ghost." The whole room's eyes went straight to number seventeen.

"Well, I was in bed last night and his voice flooded the room. Knocks were all around the room as a cool mist seeped in, freezing me in my tracks. I couldn't move. Then the ghost threw my lamp and left." The baseball player looked down and avoided eye contact with anyone.

"What did the ghost say to you?" Gus asked eagerly.

"He just told me to do my best?" The answer came out sounding like a question.

"No he didn't," Shawn stood up suddenly and stretched his arms out in front of him, pantomiming throwing a pitch, "He's here." The whole room fell silent.

"Kenny is that you?" Number three asked, his voice shaking.

"He wants me to remind you Zach," The baseball player turned pale, "Of your discussion before he died. I'm sensing an emotional argument. No not argument, that is too strong of a word, debate. You told him a secret and he wanted to stop you?"

The teammate stopped breathing for a moment, "How do you know?"

"Oh Zachary, you were going to quit the team? He threatened you last night not to, didn't he?" Shawn watched as his observation was proven accurate.

"I have a little girl at home who I want to return to. Her mother is always getting on my case about not seeing them often enough. I want to be there for them." Zach couldn't dare look at his team, in fear of their reactions.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Willis patted Zach on the back, "You'll be missed, but you'll always be part of this team even if you're not playing on it, no matter what Kenneth says."

"We'll need to see Zach and Ken's hotel rooms." Shawn interrupted, Gus sent a silent glare at him.

"Certainly," the coach, Greg Topper, started to write down the room numbers on a sheet of paper that Gus handed to him.

"And before you guy's leave we will need your autographs on the baseball," Shawn pulled a ball out of his pocket and rolled it on the table over to the team who looked at it in confusion then took the pen from their coach and passed it around to be signed.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"What was that?" Steve asked as he watched the team sign the baseball.

"That is called being psychic and you being wrong." Danny smirked at his partner, "How else would he have known that Zach was going to quit?"

"Just because he knew that doesn't make him a psychic!" Steve twisted his brain around the idea; there was no possible way this con-artist could speak to the dead.

"What is he going to have to do before you believe him? Walk on water?" Danny gave an exasperated sigh and walked into the interrogation room to show the team out. "How'd it go?"

"Great, talking to ghosts is second nature to me; goes along with my breakfast speaking to ghost and my Boo Berry cereal; which is actually pretty good with eggs." Shawn turned to Gus, "When we get home remind me to go buy some Boo Berry cereal or maybe some Count Chocula instead this time, you know variety is a good thing."

"I'm sorry about him," Gus ignored his partner and turned his attention to the detective next to him, "Thank you for letting us use your facilities."

Danny smiled at Gus, he reminded him of someone very familiar, someone who couldn't control their partner either. Danny couldn't put his finger on who this man reminded him of yet, but he was sure it would come to him eventually. "It's fine, if it wasn't you who was questioning them, it would have been someone else. It's just easier to keep in the loop this way. Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"If it's not too much trouble we need to get to the Buffalo Resort as soon as possible." Danny looked at Shawn in confusion as Gus took a piece of paper out of his hands.

"Shawn this says Bubballo not Buffalo. We need to get to the Bubballo resort to investigate few of the player's rooms." Gus explained calmly, folding the piece of paper up and putting it in his pocket.

"Well buffalo makes more sense." Shawn muttered as the detective motioned them to follow him to the parking lot.

"You can borrow one of the cars for the time you are in Hawaii," He pulled out a pair of keys and handed them to Gus, "If you would like to join up with us later we will be at the beach tonight at sundown, see you then."

"Certainly, we'd be delighted." Gus smiled and got into the driver's seat as Shawn jumped into the passenger's.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Danny asked himself as he watched the duo drive away in a police car.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"Dude! We are in a police car. Start the sirens!" Shawn looked over each and every button in the vehicle.

"Shawn, I'm not starting the sirens, we are not chasing after anybody." Gus kept his hands at ten and two while watching the road in front of him.

"Come on! You know you want to! The rush in your veins as you are the one behind the wheel, the one in control of the sirens; do it." Shawn sat up taller in his seat, "You will never be considered a true police officer until you press the sirens for the first time."

"I'm not a police officer." By his tone Shawn could tell that he was winning.

"Do it," Shawn whispered one last time.

"Fine only once though," Gus clicked the button and heard the sirens and quickly clicked it off.

"Come on, one more time. You look pretty good in the authority." Shawn smirked as his partner sat up straighter.

"It did feel pretty good."

"Come on let yourself loose upon the world." Another click and the sirens started again. "This is the only way to travel." Shawn said as he watched the cars in front of him turn to the side until they got to the hotel and Gus turned the sirens off, "Now wasn't that better?"

"It was pretty cool, but we are not doing that again Shawn." Gus led his partner to Zach's room and used the keycard that the coach gave them to get into the rooms. "Well, he was right about the lamp being thrown." The room they found had glass all over from a lamp that had shattered on the ground.

"It wasn't thrown," Shawn found an almost invisible line leading from the corner of the lamp to the ceiling, "It was pulled."

"By who?" Gus watched his friend's hand trace the wire.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. Where's Ken's room?" Shawn asked, pulling Ken's key card out of his pocket.

"Right next door," The men left Zach's room and headed to the door to the right of it. "Geez, the handle is freezing!" Gus pulled his hand back as he touched the door handle a surprising chill radiated off of it.

"Let's find out what's in there." A thump from inside the room echoed out of the door.

"What was that?" Gus asked as Shawn opened the door with the key card. A blast of cool air greeted them as they stepped in. A form wiggled on the bed, the thick blinds pulled shut, making it impossible to see anything besides shapes. "Now we just need to find the light switch and-" A squeak interrupted his sentence.

"I'll pounce; you find the light switch ready?" Shawn jumped before Gus could disagree, "Whatever this thing is it's slippery!" A minute later Gus found the switch revealing Shawn wrestling with a penguin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so my microsoft stopped working... I'm not certain why so I'm currently using notepad, I apologize for any errors due to this. Also I apologize for taking so long to update after I said once a week. Life decided to build a road block, then build a wall right after the road block, distract me with cute penguins eating pineapple, and then as soon as I think I'm out of the woods it decided to give me the torturous finals. Sorry again I had homecoming at the beginning of the month and then finals this past week that kept me occupied. I promise I will not allow that to happen again. I've only seen the first two seasons of Psych sadly which means that in this story Juliet and Shawn are not dating, yet. On with the show. Also I do not own Hawaii 5-0 nor do I own Psych.**

"A penguin?" Gus just watched his partner sit ontop of the penguin.

"Sweet, El Pinguino!" Shawn quickly picked up the penguin and looked around the room.

"Now the question is why would a baseball player have a penguin in his hotel room?" Gus asked as he stepped closer to the emperor penguin that started to peck at the television remote.

"No, the question is why would a baseball player have a penguin, but not a walrus?" Shawn found a buisness card underneath the tv remote, "Found something, Josh Johnson's Trading Company."

"Yea, what about it? Ken probably just wanted to go look at baseball cards or something."

"No, Josh Johnson was once a racecar driver, why would he waste his time selling antiques. I'm almost certain that where ever this penguin of fluffiness came from has to do with Josh Johnson and that will lead us to the killer." Shawn stated calmly, "Can we get out of here now? It's freezing."

Gus put the buisness card in his pocket, "What are we going to do with the penguin?"

"He'll just chill with us for the mean time. El Pinguino is considered evidence in this case and cannot under any circumstances be taken away from me." The penguin flopped in Shawn's arms trying to get away, but Shawn just held him much tighter.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"I can't believe you dragged me along to a doll convention." Juliet O'Hara pulled her luggage after her into the hotel. Giving herself a small smile that she was actually in Hawaii.

"It's not a doll convention, it's a figurine conviention that we are going to for my mother."Carlton Lassiter had made up that excuse as soon as he found out about the convention, "Plus they are going to have Monsieur Flumoore the famous designer. The convention is raffling off a few of his pieces."

"Again, doll show." After a few minutes of walking down the hall Juliet froze, "Did it just get twenty degrees colder in here?"

"More like nineteen point seventy-five degrees colder." Juliet glared at her partner, "Besides that yes."

The two stopped outside of a room that seemed to be the cause of the freezing temperature, "What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know, but-"

"EL PINGUINO!" A yell interrupted Lassiter.

"That sounds like-" Juliet paused for a moment.

"It better not be!" Lassiter held his head down in dissapointment as the door opened.

"Spencer?" Juliet's voice rose in excitement and confusion.

"Aloha Jules. You aren't wearing a lei? That can be fixed. Let's see there are all different kind such as purple-"

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Lassiter asked.

"Lassie, if you missed me you could have just gave me a rang on the phone. You didn't have to come all this way to see me." Shawn smirked at the detective.

Gus followed Shawn out of the room into the hallway, "Good afternoon Juliet, Detective Lassiter."

"You're both here? This just keeps getting better and better." The detective glared at both boys.

"What brings you two to Hawaii?" Juliet smiled at her friends.

"A murder of sorts. We are here to find the muderer of Kenneth a baseball player who died before his time. A son who- wait Gus where's El Pinguino?" Shawn looked behind him and went back into the room.

"Where's he going?" Lassitor looked up at the ceiling trying to figure out why Spencer couldn't just leave him alone for twenty-four hours. Shawn came back moments later holding a large penguin. "What are you doing with a penguin?"

"He's my wing man, isn't that right little guy?" Shawn set the penguin on the ground. The penguin began to waddle over to Juliet and pecked at her jeans, "Great, he has very good taste."

"He is really cute." Juliet got on her knees and pet the animal on the head.

"Ahem!" Lasiter sent glares at the two men and penguin in front of them.

"We are here on buisness. We are investigating the murder of Ken Myers." Gus informed the two detectives.

"Oh yea, I heard about that. Number forty-nine, he died after hitting a home run." Juliet shrugged when Lassiter gave her a look, "What, I follow baseball."

"What are you guys doing here?" Shawn asked.

"A figurine convention." Lassitor answered before Juliet could.

"So you guys are going to a doll convention?"

Juliet couldn't help herself and laughed at Shawn's question, earning her a glare from Lassiter.

The penguin at that moment decided to squeak.

"What is that little guy?" Shawn picked the penguin up, "You think the very pretty lady should come with us to the beach at sunset for dinner? I think that is a brilliant idea!"

"Shawn, I don't know." Juliet looked at her partner. The penguin then again squeaked.

"The very mean ugly man can come too, but that's not a nice thing to say El Pinguino. Someone's beak may need to be washed out when we get back to the hotel room." Shawn looked up at Juliet, finished with punishing the penguin.

"So what do you say? Would you like to join us?" Gus asked, figuring that Shawn wouldn't ask any time soon. His partner would drag it out. "I guess."

"Great 5-0 is going to be there too!" Shawn ran out the door with El Pinguino.

"I should probably make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Gus ran after him.

"5-0 who?" Juliet tried to call after them.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"Did you have to invite them out with us, Danny?" Steve asked for the fifth time that day.

Danny grabbed a packet of hot dogs of the store shelf and tossed it into the shopping cart, "I was being hospitable. You could probably learn a thing from me. You know invite visitors out to eat instead of putting them into a hostage situation?"

"Everyone who visits does not get thrown into a hostage situation." Steve pushed the cart slowly, smiling once he noticed Danny glaring at him, "Something bothering you Daniel?"

"Oh no nothing is bothering me, just your lack of concern for the human species!" Detective Williams felt his phone vibrate and took it out to see Kono was calling, "Hello, Detective Williams speaking."

"You know it is Kono so why do you even go through the formalities." Steve mumbled while he grabbed both ketchup and mustard off a shelf.

"Yea Danny. Our boys found a penguin in Myer's hotel room and want to know what the proper procedure is. I told them that we can't keep it in the evidence locker for obvious reasons and they refuse to take it to the zoo due to it being evidence." Kono tried to explain the situation as logically as possible, but she was still trying to make sense of it.

"They found a what? Just tell them to fill a bath tub up with ice and keep it in HQ. We'll call up a few places tomorrow and figure out what to do with it." Danny soon hung up with the youngest 5-0 member. "A penguin? Really?"

"Our 'psychic' found a penguin?" Steve asked, for once looking a little impressed of the mainlander.

"Yep, a full grown Emperor penguin in the baseball player's hotel room." Danny almost missed the hot dog buns and had to turn around to go back to them.

Steve just grinned as he pushed the cart into check out.

"Wait a minute, where did this come from?" Danny pulled out a box of cupcakes from the cart, "And this?" He then pulled out a box of ice cream and a yellow umbrella, "Why are these in the cart?"

"Because we are going to buy them Daniel." Steve pronounced each word slowly. "Why?" Steve just grinned as his partner groaned, "I swear, I can't take you anywhere!"

"Swearing isn't nice Danny."

"I'll show you what's not nice," Danny turned the cart around to put the unnecessary items back.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

Shawn and Gus arrived at the beach with Detective Lassiter and Juliet in the back seat of their borrowed car, "They are already here."

"Who is already here?" Juliet asked as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Who are these 5-0 guys?"

"You'll see." Shawn smiled and parked the car.

Lassiter and Juliet traded nervous glances and prepared themselves to meet the 5-0 team.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"They arrived." Danny pointed out the car as it parked.

"Who's with them?" Kono asked as she pulled her surfboard out of the water to meet up with the main landers.

"I'm not sure," Steve added, "But I'm also not psychic."

Shawn Spencer and his partner Gus headed towards the team with eager grins on their faces as the two guests they brought with hesitantly followed.

"Hey guys this is Detective Lassie and his buisness partner more of associate. Barely even friends-"

"Spencer!" The brunet that was introduced as 'Lassie' glared at Shawn. Steve smirked a little, he was starting to like Lassie already.

Shawn pointed to the only female that he brought, "This is Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara. One of Santa Barbara's finest, both figuratively and literally."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Detective Danny Williams. This is Kono, Chin, and Steve. Welcome to Hawaii."

The two teams faced each other one from Santa Barbara and one from Hawaii.


	6. Chapter 6

**Is it really 2013? This chapter is WAY overdue! I'm so sorry! Let the yelling at me begin. How come when I convince myself I'll get better with dates it doesn't happen? Life has been busy lately… No more excuses, I'll get better I swear at least twice a month, hopefully I can do once a week soon. My New Year's resolution is to have this story close to done by the end of this year. I've had quite a bit of encouragement to get me to this chapter. My own Shawn Spencer, a good friend Super Clumsey who has the personality of Shawn, gave me a penguin cookie cutter for Christmas so now with penguin cookies enjoy the story! Again I'm so sorry! I also do not own 5-0 or Psych, but if I did I'd bake them all penguin cookies.**

The two teams started at one another until Chin broke the silence with a chuckle, "I'll go get the hot dogs started." He walked over to a small portable grill that the Hawaiian had brought with him.

"We brought pineapple!" Shawn stated eagerly as he held up the fruit and shoved it into detective William's hands. Gus groaned at his friend who then left the crowd to go after Chin.

Steve stood quietly next to Danny with a wide smirk on his face, "Shut up!" Danny growled under his breath as he watched the psychic join Chin by the grill.

"What? I haven't said anything." Steve laughed as Danny sent him a well-deserved glare. "Good news is that I think I'm starting to like this guy."

"Can you like him when he's not trying to shove pineapple down my throat?"

"See, not all mainlanders hate pineapple!" Steve took the pineapple from Danny's hands and tossed it in the air, caught it, and then repeated the process.

"Pineapple does not need to be in everything we eat!" The detective tried to intercept the flying fruit, but had no effect.

Kono watched the men with a smirk on her face. She knew that if allowed this could continue the whole night. Her attention was then drawn to the strangers. All that remained were Gus and the two police officers from Santa Barbara. Kono sized the two up. One was a female with her blonde hair falling down her back. The other was the detective with a stern look on his face. The young 5-0 agent didn't need a second look to know who she would be in association for the night.

Juliet watched the men and rolled her eyes at the scene before her. Right as the blond detective almost caught the pineapple the only other female on the beach walked over to her.

"Hello, I'm Kono." The Hawaiian offered the Californian her hand.

Juliet eagerly shook it remembering how rare friends among the work force can be ever since her encounter with Penny and the cupcake, "My name is Juliet."

"Like in Romeo, oh Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Kono tried to hold in her laugh as the other woman shyly nodded. "Your family enjoys Shakespeare much?"

The other woman started to laugh at the absurdity, "Oh, not at all. My brothers failed in every English class due to the necessity of reading Shakespeare." The women laughed at the comment and as they caught their breath they watched as the pineapple was finally taken away from the two boys by Chin.

"I'd like to grill this if you two wouldn't mind." Chin walked off with the fruit to grab a cutting knife from his bag. As he walked off he turned to look at Kono, "Hey cos! The waves are looking pretty good today, you going out?"

"After we eat," Kono turned to Juliet, "You want to go surfing?"

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea, I've never surfed before." The Junior Detective looked down in embarrassment, it's not that she never had the opportunity; it's just that she never had the reason to.

The Hawaiian took it as a yes and pulled out two boards from her Chevrolet Cruze, "It's easy. You'll be a pro in no time. We'll get on the waves after dinner."

The two men from 5-0 watched as Chin walked away with the pineapple. "So who's hungry? I can go for a hot dog right now," Danny nodded over to the grill.

"I'll come with you." Gus offered and followed the blond over to the food which consisted of not only hot dogs but potato chips, different varieties of salads, and watermelon as well.

"How are things in Hawaii going for you?" Danny asked the foreigner as they loaded their red plastic plates with food.

"It's amazing. The weather is beautiful and the work is hard." Gus groaned as he saw Chin allow Shawn the use of the grill. "Please don't blow anything up."

Danny caught sight of the assistant's distraction, "Tough partner?"

"That doesn't begin to describe the insanity of having Shawn Spencer as a partner." Gus turned back to the blond, "Our mutual friend has previously decided to be on a Spanish soap opera, talk to a cat, become a bounty hunter, and just earlier this day he promoted a penguin into being his wing man. If that's not insane I don't know what is."

Danny chuckled at the Californian," You're lucky, what I have to put up with is much worse. The first 24 hours with this numskull," Danny nodded over at the bigger and more intimidating Steve, "being my partner I was shot at and then he jumps my car onto a boat, while we were inside the car!"

"I must disagree with you over whose partner is worse. Shawn-" The two men sit on plastic foldable chairs that 5-0 brought and continued to debate between their partners.

Steve watched the remaining member of the 'psychic's' team, Lassie, if memory proves correct. "Aloha, I'm Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"Steve McGarrett." The tourist watched silently as Steve pulled a soda out of the cooler and offered him one. Lassiter took the cold cylinder in his hands and nodded thanks.

Danny looked over from the debate and saw Steve and the man named after a dog getting a drink, "Do not shoot him with a pistol Steve!" Danny then looked at Gus as if he proved his point about his never-sane partner.

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny's warning and was about to defend himself from the accusation when the tourist commented, "Definitely not a pistol, but an AK47 on the other hand would be more acceptable. Even an M 14 would provide a bigger punch." Steve stared at the man in front of him, "At least mine do."

"You own an M 14?" Steve couldn't help, but think of the one that was currently in his house.

"Three actually, as well as a few AK 47s, and a few other gadgets, I have a little collection back home." Lassiter thought back to his 'little' collection. The 'little' collection took up three rooms.

"Why did you say you were in Hawaii again?" Steve asked as he took a refreshing sip of his pop.

"A figurine convention," Lassiter paused for a moment, "For my mom. She's really big into figurines and I was going to get her a few for her house." Lassiter could tell that McGarrett didn't buy it and changed the subject, "What type of guns do you have?"

A smile formed on Steve's face as he began to talk about his guns and the damage that they could do.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

Juliet tried to stand up a little too quickly on the board and ended up losing her balance for the seventh time and fell right back into the ocean. "I'm never going to get this!"

"Sure you will, just try a little slower." Kono watched over and over at Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara continued to fall from the surfboard. After a minute the young woman finally wobbled up onto the board in a vertical standing position, "See, I told you-" The blonde felt the board move beneath her feet and get knocked out from underneath her, "so."

"How about you go on ahead? I'll take a break." Juliet asked while she climbed back on the board and instead of trying to stand on it just sat patiently.

"Hey, try one more time. We girls can't give up." Kono looked to the shore where the guys sat talking, one of the guys caught her eye, "Hey Juliet, do you have a little Romeo?"

"What? No!" Juliet looked to where Kono's eyes were directing to see Shawn watching them. "Spencer? No, definitely not him!"

"Oh and is that so? I think you two like each other." Kono held back a giggle as Juliet's hands clenched onto the surfboard, "Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm usually not."

"You are completely wrong! Shawn and I are just friends, and that is all that we will ever be." Without thinking Juliet stood up and balanced on the board with ease.

"Woo! Go Jules!" Kono heard a shout from the shore and smiled to herself, she knew without even looking that the cheer came from the famous psychic himself, Shawn Spencer.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"Just one more match and-" Chin set a bonfire aflame and sat back with the others. The warmth radiated around and covered the teams. By now everyone knew each other's names and felt truly comfortable.

"We can't have a campfire without marshmallows." Steve stated as he walked towards the fire with a brand new bag of marshmallows and a pile of sticks.

"What's with the firewood?" Danny asked after Steve set the sticks down to tear open the plastic bag.

"It's not firewood; it's to put the marshmallows on to cook them." Steve took a stick to prove his point and shove the white sticky substance on.

"Where did you get the wood?" Danny picked a stick up and examined it.

"The woods, I picked some up before I came over." He shrugged and stuck his marshmallow in the fire.

"This isn't sanitary, Steve!" Danny shoved the stick in McGarrett's face to show him a bug that landed on the piece of wood.

"Life isn't sanitary, Daniel." Steve grinned as Juliet, the blonde from Santa Barbara, came forth and asked if she could have a stick and a marshmallow, "See it doesn't bother her!" He commented as he handed the girl the supplies and watched as she cooked her marshmallow.

"I will never eat food off of a stick." Danny watched Steve take his marshmallow out of the fire. The marshmallow still was on fire.

"You eat kabobs all the time!"

"Kabobs are different, the wood that the meat and vegetables are on is clean and there is no chance of getting poisoned from it!" Danny picked up another stick and examined it for crawling critters, as Grace called them. Danny could not wait for his next visit with his daughter.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

"We better get going." Gus mentioned to the 5-0 members. "It's getting late."

"We will see you in the HQ tomorrow?" Detective Williams asked as he looked at his phone to realize that it was already ten o'clock at night.

"Of course, we have to stop the ghost don't we?" Shawn poked at the car keys in Gus's hand.

"Shawn, you are not driving!" Gus pulled the temptation out of Shawn's line of sight.

"We have to meet up again before you leave town," Kono pulled out a pad of paper from her bag and gave it to Juliet to write down her phone number, "Hey, if things don't work out between you and Romeo I know a few guys I think you'd like."

"Thank you, I'll think about it." Juliet replied with a laugh and headed to the car with Gus and Shawn following after.

"If you're ever in Santa Barbra look me up, I can show you my collection of guns." Lassiter mentioned to Steve who nodded in enthusiasm.

"I'll be sure to do." Steve watched as the other man walked to the car with the 'psychic.'

"There is something familiar about that team." Danny came up behind Steve.

"There is, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Still don't believe in psychics?"

"I still don't and I never will." Steve grabbed Danny's keys from his hand, "I'm driving!"

"I bet Gus doesn't have to put up with this." Detective Williams grumbled all the way to the passenger's seat.

5-0 P 5-0 P 5-0 P

The 5-0 team got to work the next day at nine o'clock sharp. "Don't forget to call the zoo about living conditions for a penguin." Steve told Kono as he sat down at his desk.

Kono walked over to the bathtub that had been filled with ice the night before. In place of the penguin was a pineapple, "Guys, where's the penguin?"


End file.
